


When You Tell Me That You Love Me...

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Polyamory, Post Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lana beats up on herself... until she finds a new home.AU in which Rusev already left her and Francine/Alundra happened.





	When You Tell Me That You Love Me...

“Lana... Lana... hey, stop it...”

Madusa’s fingers curl around the girl’s wrists, stilling them from where she had been smacking at herself, clearly letting the stress get to her again. She had tightened her grip slightly when the girl attempted to pull away. 

“What’s going on?”

“I... I can’t...”

Lana had slumped forward a little, her face pressed into Madusa’s neck, Madusa releasing her wrists to scoop her into her lap, stroking the girl’s hair softly until she was breathing slightly easier. 

“Come on... I’m taking you home...”

Lana had made to protest, falling silent at the softness of Madusa’s touch, warm fingers brushing frustrated tears from her cheek, nodding even as she rose stiffly, accepting Madusa’s hand as they left, ignoring the whispers behind her, she needed this. 

She had stiffened on being lead inside, coming face to face with Francine, the woman Madusa had moved in with. 

“....”

“Fran, she was beating herself up....”

Francine had melted almost instantly. Moving to gently stroke away the tears slipping down Lana’s cheeks and pull her gently closer, cradling the girl against her side, sighing at the girl’s soft sigh. 

“It’s okay little Lanie... we’ve got you now...”

Lana’s breath had caught, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Shhh, it’s okay Love...”

Madusa had soothed, moving to stroke the girl’s cheek free of tears, closing the girl between herself and Francine, kissing her wife softly and moving to kiss Lana’s hairline softly. 

“You really love me?”

“Yeah Lanie... we do...”

Madusa had murmured, noting the softness in Francine’s eyes and knowing she was right. They would take Lana to bed with them, both tender as the girl talked, taking in everything she said and gently easing her fears, cradling her between them tenderly until she relaxed. 

It had soon become known that Lana was with them, in every possible way, none of them shied away.


End file.
